


Sandpaper Kisses

by KatLeePT



Category: Alice in Wonderland (Movies - Burton)
Genre: M/M, Triple Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-05
Updated: 2016-05-05
Packaged: 2018-06-06 12:25:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6753730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KatLeePT/pseuds/KatLeePT
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cheshire will always be there for his beloved Hatter.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sandpaper Kisses

        Warmth spread through Hatter, slowly easing his insanity as Cheshire purred deeply. Hatter's pale hands buried into the mystical cat's thick, gray fur, his fingers stroking him and building his wonderful, rumbling purr.

        Cheshire's claws extended, and he gently kneaded Hatter's knees. He turned his head. He ran his soft, pink tongue gently over his beloved Hatter's fingers and licked him with sandpaper kisses. Both shivered in delight. Cheshire had always loved the delicious taste of his sweet Hatter, and even now when he could not take his lips with his own, Cheshire still enjoyed the taste of his fingers.

        He batted his eyes at Hatter, and Hatter's grin grew. "What a pretty kitty!" he crooned.

        Cheshire closed his eyes in apparent satisfaction, but inside he cringed. His bushy tail swished in a single sign of his true irritation. He was far more than a pretty kitty. He and Hatter were more than the best of friends; they were the sweetest and dearest of lovers.

        Yet his love did not remember him in that way. He would one day, Cheshire vowed silently. He reopened his eyes and gazed back up into his sweetheart's red and crazed orbs. He purred words Hatter no longer understood, telling him how much he loved him and that he'd always be there for him no matter what happened or how long they had to wait. Hatter just grinned in response.

        Cheshire started licking his fingers again, and his tail frisked joyously at Hatter started to giggle. Rather he remembered him or not, Cheshire would always be there for him, and one day -- soon, he prayed --, he'd get to feast at his love's banquet again. I love you! he purred and kept licking him as his furry, pointed ears delighted in his love's innocently amused giggles.

 

  
**The End**

**Author's Note:**

> All characters within belong to their rightful owners, not the author, and are used without permission.


End file.
